


Good Boy

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a good boy for Louis while his cock is balls deep up his ass. And Louis praises his good boy for such a good ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“I wanna be a good boy for you Louis.” Harry moaned out as their tongues fought against each other. Their bodies locked in battle of sex and sin as the two rolled around the large bed with wandering hands and branding fingers. It was late at night and the two were punch drunk on each other and the smell of sweat that was emitted through their pores. Clothes were thrown all around and even when Louis tossed off Harry’s skinny jeans and knocked over the lamp neither could be bothered with picking it up so the light cast odd shadows against their faces and bodies. The room looked like a war zone.

“You wanna be my good boy baby?” Louis rolled him over to slot between his legs and nibble on his bottom lip making the younger boy moan into his mouth. His blunt nails dragged down the toned flesh of Harry leaving baby pink lines across his creamy skin and he arched his back as his cock pressed into Louis’ groin. He latched onto Harry’s throat and sucked a dark mark against his jugular making the boy under him grip his biceps with his large hands that would most certainly leave a faint mark.

He gasped out, “Oh yes Lou, always want to be your good boy. Always your good boy.” Harry pulled his mouth back to his and plunged his tongue back into the wetness of Louis; the older boy ground his hips down to rub their cocks together with needed heat and friction getting them both to groan on top of each other. Tonight was more passionate than most, Harry had just gotten back from that awful ‘holiday’ with that so called country singer and they needed this. Needed each other in the worst way.

“Show me how you’re my good boy Harry.” Louis smirked on top of him with their lips still connected. Blue eyes twinkled above swirling green and he growled rolling them back over so that Harry was on top of him and dwarfed his small frame. His alabaster skin was on fire and seemed to increase in heat when tan skin would brush against his, Louis’ small pink nipples were first to be conquered as Harry staked his claim down his lover’s body. He bit and lapped at his collarbone and kissed between his pecs and dragged his tongue across his chest hair and swirled it delicately around the sensitive bud.

Louis moaned at the contact feeling Harry’s wet tongue twist and tickle his nipple while his hands massaged through thick chocolate curls. “So good Harry.”

Harry blushed a little and went to the other to do the same making his older boyfriend squirm on the bed as he bit the second nipple and pinched the first one simultaneously getting a whine of bliss from those pretty pink lips of his. He could feel Louis’ cock nudging his abdomen and reached down to lazily stroke it as his tongue and teeth were making those little nipples he loved begin to puff and swell and become shining beacons of his actions.

Harry began to kiss down Louis’ torso and lick fat stripes up and down his tummy-Louis still hated that fucking pouch of his but his boyfriend couldn’t get enough of it-and he nuzzled the ‘Tommo Tummy’ as the fans had begun to call it getting Louis to snicker a bit at the tickling sensation of it. Harry looked up with a blush and a shy smile to see Louis looking down at him and he licked those sinful lips again before uttering, “Show me you’re my good boy Hazza.”

Harry nodded while still pumping Louis who was starting to leak over his long fingers and kissed around the base of his cock, he nibbled and nipped all around it getting Louis to twitch and moan with each mark he left. First it was his hips that he sucked a formidable bruise into-no tops that could ride up for the Tommo for a while-and he made his way down between those thick thighs smooth as silk. He nipped at the delicate skin on the inside getting Louis to groan and pull on his curls making him purr into the fuzzy skin and he licked up the inner lining until he got to his balls.

He lapped at the sack and he watched as Louis’ testicles began to move up and down with the flexing of his stomach and he sucked in the larger right one and closed his eyes tasting everything that was Louis, it was a mixture of salt and soap and smelled like apples, his tongue was massaging and pressing the ball around his wide mouth getting Louis to grind his ass into the bed while Harry began to pump his shaft faster. Looking up he could see the head disappear and reappear with each tug of his thick foreskin and his precum was a steady stream down his shaft by now.

Widening his mouth he sucked in the neglected ball and gargled them both pulling his face back to gently tug them getting Louis to release his hands from the curls and fly up to clench the pillow on either side of his head. His normally styled hair lay damp and unkempt across his forehead and his eyes were squeezed shut but they’d flutter open every couple of seconds to see Harry devouring his ball sack and he’d whine out, “So good baby. My good boy Harry. Always my good boy.”

Harry could feel how solid the cock was in his hand and decided to be the good boy he knew he was-he loved it when Louis would praise him, really got his rocks off-and he released the now sopping wet balls of his boyfriend to lick using the width of his tongue all the way from the base to the tip making sure to flick his tongue and catch the beads of precum. Louis arched into the motion and his hands were once again buried deep in curls.

“Oh Harry, you’re so amazing. So fucking amazing.” He moaned out and Harry blushed again. Yeah, he got off on the compliments but it would make anyone go a little red around the collar. Harry twirled his tongue around Louis’ tip and continued to pull and push the foreskin back and forth over his head then he swallowed it down.

He swallowed it agonizingly slow making Louis shudder underneath him and he began to hum sending vibrations through the smaller boy’s body. His thick cock was stretching his esophagus and it would pulse making his gag reflex beg to trigger but he would only swallow when that feeling would come making Louis writhe some more. Harry began bobbing his head slicking up Louis’ and one large hand worked the skin of his length back and forth in time with his mouth and his other hand was massaging the still dripping ball sack of his lover.

“Harry, oh my god. So fucking perfect baby, perfect.” Louis began to scratch Harry’s scalp with one hand as the other was pinching his own swollen nipple. Harry looked up through long lashes to see Louis red and sweating and looking absolutely gorgeous. His motions became faster with the heavy slurping sounds each time his mouth came near the head of Louis’ dick. He worked him into a frenzy of curse words and incoherent babbles working his crotch over with both hands and his astonishing mouth. That tongue of his was rough and slid across smooth skin that was alight with need and desire while his massive hands splayed and pulled and tugged sensitive skin making Louis arch his back and praise him some more.

Desperate for air he pulled off and hastily began to beat the older boy’s cock while still working his balls over. He looked to see Louis nibbling his bottom lip with blue eyes and pupils blown. “Want me to be an even better boy for you Lou?” His voice was gravelly and destroyed by cock and damnation.

Louis whimpered and nodded to him and he watched Harry suck in his three fingers, that were moments before massaging his testes, making them as wet as the naughty bits of Louis were and reach back behind him. Louis moaned seeing Harry spread his legs, his own cock was hanging low and full and looked ready to burst, and he circled his entrance with the three digits. He pressed the tips in slowly getting used to the stretch-he had been doing this ever since he and Louis had been separated so he didn’t need much preparation but Louis was wicked thick-his body tensed and he sucked in his lower lip while Louis sat up and removed Harry’s large hand from his own throbbing member.

The older pulled Harry in and began to kiss over his amazing abs and ‘V’ cut hearing mewls and whispers of coitus escape from his tender lips, they were red and bruising and swollen from his copious amounts of work across Louis’ body. Louis lapped at his nipple sitting up while Harry began to fuck himself on his fingers, the stretch and burn in his ass was shortening his breath and it didn’t help that Louis was nipping at his skin that had nerve endings firing off every millisecond.

Harry stayed on his knees while Louis held one of his pale hips with one hand and the other snaked its way up his body and found purchase in those luscious curls of his now damp with sweat and debauchery. He licked and suckled bright marks into Harry’s abdomen and chest letting his previously devoured cock be neglected and stand at attention against his tummy. Between each kiss or lick or bite Louis would mumble, “So perfect.” “So beautiful.” “Always mine.”

Harry whimpered at the praising and began to engulf his fingers getting them all the way in until he couldn’t take them any longer-he wasn’t too keen on fisting-and his body began trembling with each intrusion and stab to his prostate. He damn near lost in when Louis licked the top of his cock that was throbbing and swung between his legs-nine inches is a lot of meat to stand straight okay-and used the hand that was currently preoccupied with curls to rub down his body, not forgetting to tweak a nipple on the way down, and hold his cock out near Louis’ face.

He licked at the slit and pulled the foreskin back to kiss over every inch of skin on the massive head. His rough tongue circled and lapped at the head and he soon sucked it in getting Harry to buck his hips into Louis’ mouth. With it secure between his lips he brought his hand up to do the same as done to him and began pumping the skin back and forth as his head followed suit getting him slick and whimpering above him. Louis’ other hand kneaded Harry’s asscheek and rubbed across the three fingers entering his younger boyfriend.

Louis ran his tongue across the underside of Harry’s cock getting the boy to throw his head back while his hand kept pumping his aching member. He then pulled the skin forward so that the head was completely covered and pinched the skin to poke his tongue through the opening and swirl it around the head getting double friction around Harry’s tip. His knees were jelly at this point as Louis’ tongue was circling the tip of his massive length and stretching and caressing the extremely sensitive foreskin at the same time.

“Lou…”Harry whispered out signaling he was close. Louis taking the hint pulled off and nibbled on the pinking foreskin that still hid the tip and looked up to meet sparkling green eyes.

“Taste so good baby. You always taste so good. My good boy.” He let out breathily. They were both so very desperate for release. Harry growled and pushed him onto his back and straddled him spitting into the hand that had just been pulled from the depths of himself and slicked up Louis’ red cock.

“Gonna be so good for you Lou, so good. Love you so much.” And Harry lined his lover up to his puckering hole and sunk down upon him. His breath caught in his throat feeling Louis split him open like a wedge and he wasted no time in being filled to the hilt, Louis still soaked balls could be felt against his soft bum.

“Always so perfect Harry. Love you so much. So very much. Be my good boy yeah?” Louis groaned out and gripped both of Harry’s hips. Their eyes locked and Harry nodded as he began to roll his hips getting Louis to intertwine their fingers against pale skin. The younger boy bowed his head letting his curls obscure his vision and he shut his eyes focusing on what he needed to do. Louis was so big and thick and it filled him up like no one ever could-or would since he was never losing his blue eyed boyfriend-and his riding got harder. He’d pick up farther each time before slamming back down onto Louis’ frame getting the boy to moan each time.

“Oh god. So fucking perfect Harry. And mine, always mine baby.” Louis admonished to him between intakes of air, Harry was tight and hot and suffocating his cock and it took all his strength not to finish right there, it’d been a while since they’d done this.

“Always yours Lou.” Harry retorted back to him and began to grind his hips harder making Louis press and prod his tender spot inside him making him clench a bit tighter each time. He leaned forward to crash their lips together again and Louis’s small hands were raking up and down Harry’s sides getting him to shiver.

“Need you.” Harry moaned out between their conjoined mouths. His hips rocked harder and his cock was sandwiched between them and rubbing against Lou’s stomach leaving streaks of clear liquid in their wake. Louis was destroying his tunnel and stabbing his tender spot each time Harry would press back against him. The coil in his stomach was heating up like a stovetop and he was getting close. The waves of pleasure and sheer emotion of how much he loved Louis was beginning to overwhelm him.

“You have me.” Louis claimed to him. The boy on top was ripping his release right out of him. The tight velvety walls of his boyfriend were rubbing and caressing his cock getting the foreskin to push and pull making the ultra sensitive tip obtain attrition and heat. The boy below brought his knees up and let his hands grip each cheek of Harry’s sore bum and spread them apart slightly raising the younger boy.

“Make me your good boy Lou.” Harry moaned out and dropped to bite his throat and suck a hickey to it.

“Always my good boy. My good boy.” He bit Harry’s shoulder and started bucking his hips getting Harry to whine and whimper into his ear. His wet balls slapped against the sweat soaked skin and it echoed around their room paired with heavy panting and curses of “oh god” and “fuck me” and “love you” all around.

“Haz.” Louis whispered to him turning his head. Harry lifted his face to be nose to nose with the boy plundering him inside. The blue-eyed boy brought their lips together in something so feather light and gentle it almost wasn’t a kiss and peered into jade pools above him.

“I love you. Always my good boy.” The older breathed out and he brought their lips together again. His hips slammed into Harry above him over and over and their mouths never broke apart until a few stabs to the younger boy’s sensitive bundle of nerves coupled with the berating rubbing of his cock between smooth skin had Harry crying out through clenched teeth, “Love you.” and spraying hot cum between their soaked bodies. His cock pulsed and spurted between them and Louis could feel it tense against his abs and paint their skin a milky white.

Harry clenched and clamped around Louis’ length sucking him in deeper than ever before-or maybe he didn’t remember cause it’d been too long since they made love-and the boy pressed his chest down unto Louis’ with crushing force. Louis couldn’t breathe as his body and cock was trodden to new extremes and his orgasm came colliding through him like a freight train. His oxygen level was below than what he needed and his mind went completely blank as his cock dumped weeks worth of cum deep into Harry’s beaten canal.

His hips stuttered and jerked and he could finally breathe when Harry pressed off of him slightly and his high was still going strong and coursing through his system. Sweat drenched the two boys including some other liquid as well and their chests knocked and breaths mingled while they regained composure. Harry gulped and propped himself on his elbows flanking Louis’ chest. He smiled sweetly with his skin flushed and lips puffy and eyes glittering.

“Missed you.” Leaning down to capture Louis’ mouth with his. They both took care not to overdo it since they were both completely spent and body parts were raw. They languidly kissed for a while feeling Louis soften and slip out of Harry with a wet slap to his thighs. Harry whimpered a little at the loss but kept on kissing the boy below him.

Louis rose his gaze up to look deep into emerald orbs, “Missed you too.”

Louis brushed the curls off his forehead and let his eyes scan that face that had become everything he had ever dreamed of.

“So beautiful. My good boy.” He nudged Harry’s nose.

“Always your good boy.” And Harry kissed him again.


End file.
